


Falling For You

by HetHetHet (Personal_Helicon)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day out as friends, Gen, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personal_Helicon/pseuds/HetHetHet
Summary: Kara, Lena and Mon-El go on a picnic together.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun, hope you enjoy!

National City park was crowded in Summer, children screaming and laughing, the general hustle and bustle of the city outside. This was the backdrop to Kara and Mon-El as they cuddled together on the picnic blanket, lost in their own world. 

They were oblivious to the envious stares all around as they only had eyes for each other. Lena smiled slyly, "Mon-El would you mind running to get some ice-cream for us?" Her eyes shone deviously, "sure," he chirped, the spell broken now as he jumped up to dash off to the ice-cream stand. "Strawberry for me, please," Lena requested and Mon-El turned to Kara expectantly. "Gosh, I don't know if I can choose," Kara hummed, "oh! How about a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of chocolate," she beamed at having come to a decision. "See you in a bit," he promised before setting off towards the sweet treats that awaited.

Kara and Lena passed the time by regaling each other with tales from the past week of work. Kara was just in the middle of an animated re-enactment of Snapper's latest rant at her when the sight of Mon-El coming back along the path caught Lena's eye. She pretended she hadn't noticed and continued to nod along to Kara's story. "Hey," he called out as he approached, finally making it to their shaded area. He was walking around to Kara's side of the blanket when out shot Lena's foot, quick as a speeding bullet and Kara and Lena could only watch in horror and glee respectively as Mon-El wobbled, crumbled and then crashed to the ground. The ice-cream splattered, painting Mon-El's face in shades of pinks and browns and greens. Mon-El groaned and lifted his head, a lone chocolate chip slid slowly down his cheek before finally dropping to the ground with a deft splat. 

Lena huffed a breath and bit her lip as she attempted to hide her shaking shoulders. She failed however, as a snort escaped her lips and soon she was in hysterics, a bewildered Kara joining her not a second later. Unbeknownst to everyone a lead plate lay hidden behind Lena's strange choice of non-high heeled shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks


End file.
